


Reaching forward past the end of time

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [7]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Light Angst, Platonic Love, also inspired lightly by bo en's my time, no betas we die like men, seriously though ame has the most potential for angst imo, slightly inspired by everywhere at the end of time and endless 8, this has got to be the easiest fic ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Somethings can never be escaped but Amelia would always try.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Watson Amelia, Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive), Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Series: The Holofic Bucket [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Reaching forward past the end of time

Amelia Watson was far older than most people realized.

That was a given, of course, considering she was a time traveler.

But she doubted people truly understood the depth of her experience, knew the weight of the experiences she had really gone through, her friends being an exception.

For how could one explain all she had gone through to another person without sounding insane? How would she even begin to recount all the things she had witnessed without losing coherence?

She couldn't even begin to imagine how to start.

And yet, despite all the terrible things she would experience when she traveled back in time, she'd gladly go through it all with a grin on her face if it meant keeping her friends safe.

Because for every tragedy one of her friends' would go through, Amelia had held back a thousand disasters from occurring.

For every wound they would receive, Amelia had to divert a thousand blows. 

Death, Sickness, Accidents, Injury, Pain, all that she could, she would prevent.

Even if what she did would never be enough, even if all her efforts would amount to nothing, she would always try anyway.

No matter how many times she would rewind, no matter how many of herself she would throw at a problem, she would always keep trying.

But sadly, somethings were inevitable.

For some events had to happen, that had to occur for the greater good.

The Fall of Atlantis, the Release of the Ancient ones, the Perishing of a Phoenix, and the Fading of Death. 

There were some things that both have and will come to pass that she would never be able to stop, no matter how hard she tried.

And the very thought of it tore her apart.

Because what use was there for a time machine if you couldn't use it to fix every problem? What was the point of time travel if there were tragedies that you could never prevent?

She hated it, with all her heart, with all her soul, the helplessness, the painful burn in her chest at the thought of not being able to prevent a tragedy when all it would take is one click of a finger.

And so, she throws herself all the harder at the things she could prevent, all the problems she could solve to atone for her inability to help.

Because no matter what it takes, no matter how long and no matter how painful it would be, she would never stop trying until she reaches their happy ending.

For when all is said and done, in the end, all she really had was both time and her friends.

Time that will eventually fade away, leaving her alone as she too will come to an end, cold and helpless as everything will slowly fall out of her grasp and friends that she will always keep her friends close to her heart until the day she dies, whenever that may be.

That was why she will always fight for her friends, no matter what it takes.

And no matter how many times she had to try.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> went totally different from how it started, it was supposed to be a slow desperate wave of blows than a fist burying itself into your stomach and twisting.
> 
> it was supposed to be incoherent, desperate and messy and reminiscent of Everywhere at the end of time but eh
> 
> I like how it turned out
> 
> anyways if you have anything you'd like to comment go ahead
> 
> if you excuse me I need to sleep


End file.
